


Lovely in Starlight

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Background Rajalagang, Bad Romance, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/F, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: "Kala feels hands on her shoulders, fingers long and tapered. Women’s hands. She looks up, expecting to see Nomi or perhaps Sun, and looks straight into Lila’s eyes.Lila is smiling."Or, the one where Lila lives to haunt Kala and Kala is restless.





	Lovely in Starlight

Her eyes only meet Lila’s for an instant. It’s so quick. Briefer than the squeeze of Lila’s finger on the trigger, and so much faster than Kala falling to the floor, blood already staining the front of her shirt. So much quicker than the coldness creeping up on her slow and steady and threatening. Kala forgets about the instant. There are much more urgent things at hand.

If she hears a woman’s voice speaking to her in her hospital bed, only half conscious, she thinks perhaps it is some spirit, as she thought the first time she saw Wolfgang. The spirit speaks German like Wolfgang, so maybe all demons have something in common. She is amused to see how Kala clings to life. She is amused by Kala’s suffering.

“Wolfgang is worried,” she says. Her own voice is smooth and unconcerned. “How he paces up and down the room. He did not even see me looking at him. He’s never been able to ignore me before.”

It is a charming voice, at least. It is no sufferance to listen to it.

“I wanted to see you. I wanted to see what he saw in you.” There is a ghost of a touch on Kala’s torso, right over her pulsing wound. “It is too bad that our first meeting had to be so unpleasant.”

_This is not unpleasant_ , Kala wants to say. _I can use the company_. In the hospital room, locked away from visitors, she feels so alone. Her cluster is not with her, and she doesn’t know why. Later she will find out they were busy with other things. Busy with destroying BPO, and trying to chase down one clever bitch who escaped their snare.

The voice is a murmur in her ear without the warmth of breath. “I will make it up to you.”

If her body shakes, is it the pain creeping past the hospital drugs or is it the promise of sheer delight?

* * *

 

This is Kala’s happily ever after.

She got the boy. Actually, she got two boys. She never thought she would be able to keep Rajan and Wolfgang both, and it still confuses her sometimes. They are a jumble—of limbs, of thoughts, of too many languages and too many secrets and too many skills, of mixed up emotions and peeked-in-upon memories. Sometimes she doesn’t know where she ends and Wolfgang begins. Lately when she looks at Rajan she feels not just a familiar fondness but a low heat in her groin, a careless, reckless hunger. Is that her, or is it Wolfgang?

She doesn’t know. There is so much about her new life she doesn’t understand.

Nevertheless, she understands that she should be happy. She has everything she could want, both her boys safe with her in Mumbai, BPO largely out of her life, the cluster at her back. She knows she should be content but she just can’t settle.

Her belly aches. The wound is not neat—they say the bullet was a large caliber even though Lila’s revolver looked so compact and elegant. Kala remembers what the revolver looked like. She remembers Lila’s appearance perfectly. The little black dress. The unrumpled hair, the perfect makeup. The cold, efficient look in her eyes as she raised the gun and shot.

Kala has been having nightmares. Sometimes Lila is in them. Sometimes not. She dreams of Wolfgang strapped down to a bed while BPO’s director shoots him in the head. She dreams it over and over and over, again and again and again.

If Wolfgang knows what is haunting her, they do not speak of it.

Instead, they drink cocktails on Kala and Rajan’s balcony. Instead, they talk about pleasant memories, memories Kala has with Rajan and Wolfgang but not both. They dole out memories as if they are seeking to even a score.

“For a while, we worked in the same office,” Rajan tells Wolfgang. “At first I thought she was the quiet one. Then one day, she corrected the supervisor while he was giving instructions, told him she could think of a better idea for our research project. Never before had I seen such uncontradictable elegance.”

Rajan’s stories are largely brief anecdotes, stories of the workplace and the home like any couple would have, stories he has many times told his friends and Kala’s parents. She finds them a little embarrassing (why does Rajan relish such simple, even awkward, things?) but Wolfgang drinks them in thirstily, jealously. He wishes he were there for them, and loves to hear about them after the fact. For his sake, she lets Rajan talk as much as he pleases.

“…and she had forgotten her notes that day.” Rajan, while Kala was not listening, has moved on to yet another story. “So I thought I would be clever and let her look at mine. She just…stared at them, and eyed me like this.” He squints critically. “I had been so eager to impress her that I forgot my handwriting is completely illegible.”

Kala feels hands on her shoulders, fingers long and tapered. Women’s hands. She looks up, expecting to see Nomi or perhaps Sun, and looks straight into Lila’s eyes.

Lila is smiling.

“For the next week I struggled to write more neatly. But she never forgot her notes again. Eventually I gave up, and accepted I would have to impress her in other ways. I was more direct with my attentions.” He shrugs and laughs. “And despite my pitiful overtures, she took pity on me.”

Wolfgang laughs.

Lila smiles.

“My love, is something wrong?”

Kala blinks. Lila vanishes. “No.” A quick, embarrassed smile. “It’s nothing.”

Were it maybe two years ago, she would have believed it. But she is a more experienced sensate now. She looks back to the time she saw Lila. Yes. She can remember it perfectly. A little black dress, a compact and elegant revolver, neatly arranged hair and cold, cruel eyes. Eyes that looked into hers and saw her.

Fuck.

* * *

 

“I think Lila’s been visiting me,” she tells Sun.

Sun says, “That is very bad.”

“Yes. Although she’s only done it once or twice so far…I don’t know what she might do next. It makes me worried.”

“And why are you telling me about this rather than Wolfgang?”

Sun knows what Kala knows. She knows Kala hasn’t talked to Wolfgang about this, and certainly hasn’t talked to her husband.

“Wolfgang has struggled with Lila enough. He is happy right now.” She swallows. “I want to allow him to be happy.”

“But you are not happy.”

“I am not. But I should be.”

Sun touches Kala’s back. In retrospect, she should have known Lila’s touch on the balcony wasn’t Sun’s. Sun’s hands are smaller but firmer. She punches criminals and cops with these hands, and she could support Kala if she fell. Lila’s hands have a different feeling to them. They are hard to describe.

Kala shivers just thinking about them.

“There is no _should_ to happiness,” Sun says. “Many people said I should be happy when I worked under my father, because I was rich and powerful. But I was not happy then. And if you are not happy now, perhaps that is how it needs to be.” She pulls Kala into a sideways hug. “But it does not have to be like that forever.”

“I just feel so confused,” Kala says.

“You will be fine.”

She stays in Sun’s arms for a long time like that, as they sit on Sun’s porch with the Korean sun beating down on them. Detective Mun is away, and she is glad of it. In theory he is family, but she doesn’t really know him and she isn’t sure she likes him. Sun spends a lot of time with him, and whenever Kala visits lately it seems she is busy. Though not today.

Today they are alone, and this small house feels so much more like home than her own mansion. Sun’s arms feel more like home than Wolfgang’s.

“I have won him and yet I cannot love him like I thought I could.”

“Love is complicated. It cannot be demanded.” Sun kisses the top of Kala’s head. “Give it time.”

Time. Yes. This is her happy ending, and she has time. There is no need for her to be always feeling frantic, as if she is somehow just about to miss a plane, and every minute Rajan spends telling stories about their past another passenger is boarding it and it comes closer to taking off. She can relax. She can rest, and enjoy herself. If she can figure out how.

She realizes later, when she is lying in bed between Rajan and Wolfgang feeling inexplicably cold, that Sun never really told her what to do about Lila. She still doesn’t know.

“There’s nothing you can do about me,” a voice breathes in her ear, but when she turns the only person there is Wolfgang, and he is fast asleep.

The next day she stands on the balcony. Rajan and Wolfgang are chatting over a table. Can they ever do anything but chat? She stares out into the distance, and feels Lila’s arms close around her waist.

She knows it is Lila. She is getting used to her scent.

“You are surrounded by beautiful things,” Lila says. “Wolfgang. Your husband. This beautiful house. This landscape.” She presses Kala against the rail, and Kala’s heart begins to race. “Lucky darling. You don’t deserve any of it.”

“You are not the one to judge my life, and you are not welcome here.” She speaks lowly. Somehow, she doesn’t want her boys to notice.

“I’m only saying things you already know,” Lila murmurs. Her lips brush against Kala’s hair. “You should be dead, Kala Dandekar.”

“I know you would like that. You made it clear when I saw you last.” Kala’s chest is tight.

“You ask yourself why you are so restless. Why, when it is so obvious?” Lila’s voice is like a sigh. Lila’s body is like a sigh. “You are living on borrowed time. My sweet slaughter.”

Kala swings her elbow up to hit Lila’s neck, but Lila is suddenly standing a few feet away instead, laughing at her, and when Kala begins to stalk over to her, Wolfgang calls out, “Kala!”

She turns.

He and Rajan are staring at her.

She attempts a smile. “I am sorry. I was distracted.”

Rajan says, quietly, “What did you see, my love?”

He has come to accept that she sees things he does not. He even accepts that she has been keeping secrets from him. He does not blame her for them.

So she looks at him, not at Wolfgang, when she says, “I had a visitor.” Breath in, breath out. “One of our enemies, Lila Facchini, the one who survived…she has been visiting me. She was standing right there. Talking to me.”

Rajan nods. “What did she say?”

“She said I did not deserve happiness. She said I did not deserve to be alive.”

Rajan and Wolfgang stand at the same time, but Wolfgang reaches her first. He wraps her in his arms, and she shakes with tension, but she can’t cry. He says, “Is this the first time?”

“I don’t know. I thought I could have been imagining it…”

“You do not have to be afraid of her,” Rajan says. “We will protect you.”

She smiles at him, and hopes she is still good at lying to him when she says, “My husband, I am not afraid.”

* * *

 

“You should have told us,” Will says.

She is not in the mood to be scolded by a man her own age. “I was handling it.”

“You should have told us,” Will repeats. He is hovering over Nomi, who’s on the computer searching for any information on the whereabouts of Lila Facchini. Amanita is looking up at him, so they must be together in real life. It’s weird to think those three live near each other these days.

Nomi shakes her head. “No, this is on us. We should be searching harder for Lila in the first place. We got distracted.”

Amanita nods. She’s trying to look Kala in the eyes and missing. “Sorry. That’s kind of my fault.”

“Having a honeymoon is a perfectly acceptable reason to go on vacation!” Kala says, crossing her arms. “I didn’t want to bother you about something foolish.”

“Could have bothered me. _I_ wasn’t on a honeymoon,” Will reminds her.

Kala grimaces. After the echoes she’d gotten in the past few weeks of him and Riley’s mad, joyful, survival sex? “Yes, well, you were close enough.”

Will grimaces too. He’s still easily embarrassed.

“Anyways, she hasn’t really done anything to me. She’s just trying to freak me out. And yes, she might be succeeding, but it’s okay.” Kala takes a deep breath. “I’ll be fine. Just…do we have any idea where she is?”

Will and Nomi’s answer is a flat, simultaneous, “No.”

“Well. That certainly inspires me with confidence.”

There’s someone behind her. She startles and blindly hits out. Wolfgang chokes back a groan when the blow catches him in the gut.

“Oh my God! You can’t sneak up on me like that.”

“…so…rry…” Wolfgang huffs. He straightens. “I, um. I felt that you needed reassurance, but I guess…maybe I was not needed.”

“No! No, please stay. Maybe stand somewhere I can see who you are.”

He smiles sadly. “I can do that.” He slips his arm into hers.

“We’re going to find her,” Nomi says. “And don’t worry. With Rajan’s men and Wolfgang with you, no one’s going to hurt you.” Amanita nods firmly, squeezing Nomi’s shoulder.

“I’m not worried,” Kala insists.

Or at least, she logically knows she shouldn’t be.

* * *

 

Sun visits her in the middle of the night. She is sitting on the balcony, avoiding bed and the arms of the people she loves and doesn’t want to trouble with her own dark thoughts. Sun sits down next to her and says, “I was meditating.”

“You’re always meditating.”

“It is a state of being.” Sun stands. “Here. Stretch with me.”

Sun flows through her as she puts her feet a shoulder’s width apart and slowly raises her arms parallel to the floor, reaching up with her palms. The motion puts more of a strain on her arms than she would have expected. She breathes deeply and—

“You are beautiful in the starlight.”

She whirls around. Lila, as always, stands behind her. She is wearing black, but with long sleeves today that cling tight to long, thin arms. She smiles at Kala appreciatively.

“I think I told you you are not welcome in my home.”

“Is she here?” Sun asks. Now she is at Kala’s back, and anxious. Kala’s veins are wired with that anxiety.

“I’m known for making myself welcome in unwelcome places,” Lila says. “And when the view is this lovely, how could I stay away?”

She takes a step closer. Kala’s breath quickens.

“Don’t let her take control of you,” Sun says. “Breathe with me. One two three four five six seven eight, hold two three four five six seven eight…”

As she holds her breath, Lila vanishes. Kala lets all the air go in a single whoosh. “Thank you, she…”

“Who are you listening to?”

It’s Lila’s voice again, close in her ear. Kala squeals. Lila is standing there again, but now she isn’t wearing the long sleeved dress. She stands before Kala completely naked, from a slightly freckled collarbone to a long-toed pair of feet.

Kala can’t help it—her eyes go the same place they went on Wolfgang at her wedding.Turns out Lila trims.

“Like what you see?” Lila breathes, and then she’s on top of Kala, pressing her body against the railing. The weight is still threatening, but whereas last time the threat was all there was, today there is heat as well. Sensates in a cluster can share emotions, and it seems Lila has the hang of doing it outside her cluster too, because Kala is panting and it’s not out of fear.

“Kala!” Sun’s voice is urgent. “Kala!”

“Yes,” Lila purrs. “You want me.”

Her lips fall upon Kala’s throat, and her tongue isn’t real but it still feels so warm and wet. Kala shudders. She could push Lila away. She should push Lila away. Her breath comes fast and heavy.

“KALA!”

Wolfgang storms onto the balcony and grabs her by the arms. He pulls her head into his chest. She trembles, aching with fear and want and restlessness, and when she pulls away Lila is gone. Again.

“What, Wolfgang?” she snaps.

“Sun came to me. She said you were in trouble,” Wolfgang says. He studies her. “Was it Lila?”

“Yes. Yes, it was Lila.” She brushes hair behind her ear. “I didn’t need your protection. I had it under control.”

“You don’t need to face her alone,” he says, and perhaps he would go on, but she grabs his chin and pulls him into a kiss. She’s feeling ravenous.

She drags him to the bed, and they wake Rajan up with their lovemaking.

* * *

 

“I am going to take a page out of your book,” she tells Sun.

Sun eyes her. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You told me once that you take all your anger, all your fear, all your restlessness, and you push it into your fist.” Kala holds up her own fist, squeezed so tight she will have divots in her palms later. “And you fight.”

“Did I tell you that?” Sun said, raising her eyebrows.

“Well, you told someone.”

* * *

 

She sits down at her chair at the office. She folds her hands in front of her, and as easy as tucking herself into bed, she slips through space to Lila’s side.

Lila is at dinner with several men, mostly old and dressed in suits. She’s wearing an indigo blue dress, and it’s odd to see her in something that isn’t black.

Kala says, “I thought I’d drop by to speak with you.”

The men are talking about the finer points of the wine they are drinking. They are speaking in German, so likely Lila is holing up in Germany again.

Lila smiles and blinks, and they’re sitting in Kala’s office. Lila is naked. “I always have time to speak with a friend, or an enemy.” She puts a hand on Lila’s thigh.

Kala cocks her head, and they’re back at the restaurant. “No. I said I would do the speaking.”

She draws her fist back and punches Lila in the face.

Lila’s nose doesn’t break, nor does the force send her head reeling. Kala isn’t real, and they both know it, and Lila is one of those few sensates with enough self control not to react. All Kala evokes is a sharp intake of breath. The men, absorbed in each other, do not even notice.

Kala yanks Lila’s hair and forces her to lean her head back slightly. She puts her other hand on Lila’s neck. “You. Are not welcome. In. My. Home.” She squeezes Lila’s jugular. No effect on the body, but pain, fear, distress are all in the mind. “Are we clear?”

Lila smiles, eyes wide. They are in the office again, and Lila lunges forward. Kala puts her hands up to shield herself. But instead of choking Kala, Lila presses their lips together and bites down hard.

Kala gasps. Every moment that the kiss lengthens, she expects Lila to disappear. But Lila doesn’t. They swing back into the restaurant and they are still kissing, Kala’s hand weak on Lila’s throat. She can’t bring herself to pull away. Lila tastes like wine and oranges.

“Miss Facchini?”

Lila doesn’t even look away from Kala as she answers. “I agree. One loses out on so many experiences if one sticks to the vintages one knows and never tries the house specialty.”

A couple men murmur in approval.

Kala finally stumbles away. She raises a hand. “In person, I will not hesitate. I can’t hurt you here. But when I get my hands on you, I’ll…”

They’re in the office. “I _want_ your hands on me,” Lila says, crisp and vicious, and then she is gone.

* * *

 

All right, Kala can admit it. Fine. She’s rattled.

She calls a meeting in her living room. Rajan, who will not be able to see most of the proceedings, sits next to her, a protective arm around her shoulder. Wolfgang sits on her other side. The rest of the cluster paces around the room.

“Germany. So she’s hiding in plain sight,” Nomi mutters. “Damn it! If she’s in Berlin or Vienna, we would know by now.” She clutches her forehead. “Wouldn’t we?”

Sun says, “We don’t need to find her. We need to find a way to stop her from coming to Kala. At least a temporary measure.”

Riley and Will exchange a look. Riley says, “We’ve kept hostile sensates at bay before.” She puts a hand on Will’s arm.

Kala laughs incredulously. “I’m not going on blockers to ward off Lila Facchini.”

“It might be our only option,” Will says.

“She’s not Whispers. She knows where I live already, and she hasn’t harmed me. She can’t.”

“She’s basically assaulted you three times already,” Wolfgang says grimly. “I’d say that’s reason enough.” He squeezes her arm. “We need to keep her away from you.”

“If blockers will protect Kala, I’ll get the supplies,” Rajan says. He addresses all the room’s occupants. “That can keep Miss Facchini away until you do something about her. I admit I do not know what to do in that area.”

“I’m not going on blockers,” Kala says. “I’ll lose all of you.”

Wolfgang says, “Rajan and I are here with you physically. As for the rest, I can keep in touch with them.”

Kala crosses her arms. “Wolfgang, I love you very much, but I need all my family. Not just you.” She shakes her head. “Sun saved me the other night. You wouldn’t have even known Lila was there.”

“Lila wouldn’t have been there at all if you were on blockers,” Wolfgang says. “We can put you on them. We can even change your location. We need to at least do something.”

His fists are clenched.

“Wolfgang,” Kala says. “I know Lila hurt you very much. But I need you to think about this logically. We can’t act out of fear.”

“Call a meeting to talk about me, love?”

Lila stands in front of the couch. Her legs are crossed, and she looks down at Kala almost demurely. “It’s too bad I can’t see all your cluster. I would love to speak with them.”

Wolfgang’s eyes widen. Today at least she’s let him see her. “You are not touching her,” he yells.

“Darling. I’m not trying to.” She’s standing three feet away. “I’m just dropping in to pay my respects. I like to keep up with my friends.”

Lito says, “Wait. Wait. Is she here now? Where is she?”

“Get out of my house,” Kala hisses. “This is your final warning. I will rip your throat out.”

“I love warnings,” Lila says. “They’re so much like promises.” She grins. “Both so earnest, and so easily broken.”

Kala lunges at her, pushing away from Rajan and Wolfgang’s arms trying to hold her back. But Lila is gone before Kala can hit her, and she almost falls, but Capheus catches her. He steadies her on her feet and says, “Calm, Kala.”

Sun strokes her back. Rajan pulls her back to the couch. “That woman was here? Now?” He looks her in the eyes.

“Yes.”

Rajan looks past her at Wolfgang. “I will get the blockers made immediately. We cannot let her come here again.”

“No.” Kala pushes him away. “I don’t need blockers. I can fight her.”

No one in the room is listening.

* * *

 

She doesn’t take the blockers. She needs her team on her side.

But in the end, it doesn’t matter.

She has no reason to suspect the woman who brushes against her in the alley on her walk home, doesn’t realize what the woman is doing until a needle pushes through her skin. Then she thrashes away, Sun’s strength surging through her, but it only lasts a moment. She stumbles to the side of the street, and as she blacks out, the woman catches her body.

She wakes up on a hotel bed, body weak and aching. Lila Facchini is sitting next to her, stroking her hair.

“My slaughter,” she whispers. “We meet again.”

She tries to call out for Wolfgang, for Sun, even for Will or Nomi or Capheus or Lito or Riley. No one answers.

“I put you on blockers when you arrived here,” Lila informs her. “Don’t bother with your friends. Today, it’s just you and me.” She pulls on Kala’s hair a little too hard, and Kala gasps. “The way you secretly want it, right?”

Kala pushes herself upright with weak arms. “You drugged me!”

“You threatened to rip out my throat,” Lila says. “I wasn’t about to play fair.”

Kala wets her lips. Yes, she’d made that threat and meant it. But that was in her home with her friends beside her, and this is strange territory and she is alone, still half drugged and unarmed. Still, she will not be cowed. “I can’t imagine what you hope to accomplish,” she growls. “The last people to hold one of us hostage did not have a happy ending.”

Lila moves closer. Gently, she kisses Kala’s brow, and stupidly, Kala lets her. “This isn’t a hostage situation, sweetheart. I think you know that.”

And yes. Kala does.

Lila kisses her. She starts soft on Kala’s forehead, then kisses down to her neck without pausing more than a moment on her mouth. And Kala sits still and gasps as that wicket tongue laps against the low neckline of her shirt.

“You have wanted me,” Lila says. “And I want you.” She looks up and cups Kala’s face. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Kala doesn’t.

She should strangle Lila. Even with her weak hands, she could leave bruises with enough passion, she’s sure. Instead she leans in and sucks down on those red lips, takes in the taste of oranges. It’s so much better in person. It’s more real, and that should make her feel guilty, but it only makes her want it more.

She thinks of Sun. Sun would say, endure. Sun would say, breathe deeply.

_Sun would say_ , a wicked, inaccurate part of her claims, _press all your fear and all your lust into those hands, and take what you want from her_.

Lila’s dress (black again, black as always) has a swooping neckline that shows nearly everything. Kala slips her hands in, and as she thought, there’s no bra. She sucks Lila’s lips forcefully and feels the nipples harden in her hands. Lila arches her back and moans slightly. In person, she’s not so in control, not so dispassionate.

More real. What does Lila feel about that?

But Kala doesn’t have time for crises of conscience or philosophical quandaries. Lila is working her shirt off, and she pulls away to cooperate, throwing it away to a corner. This woman is her enemy, she thinks as Lila trails kisses and bites down her sternum, swirling her tongue around Kala’s rough and still-tender bullet scar. This woman betrayed Wolfgang. Kala hates her. She hates her so much. She has rarely hated anyone in her life, and it moves her in ways she would not expect. She fists her hands in Lila’s hair and pushes her head down, unforgivingly. She will make Lila serve her, satisfy her. Maybe that will finally end this fucking restlessness.

Lila is good at what she does.

She makes Kala come. She makes Kala come again within seconds. Soon Kala can’t grip her hair anymore; her muscles are turning to jelly, her anger is lost in pleasure, and Lila doesn’t stop. She doesn’t stop until Kala starts to cry, sobs racking her body more than an orgasm. Then she pulls away, and looks down at Kala with an oddly grave expression. She does not stroke Kala’s back or steady her shoulder, but instead puts her hand on Kala’s stomach, palm fitting over the scar. “Have I upset you?”

It’s such a foolish question that Kala gasps and stops crying. But she has no answer.

Lila smiles. “Good girl.”

She walks around the bed and picks up Kala’s shirt. Hands it back to her. Kala silently puts it on. Her arms are trembling, and she doesn’t know if it’s the sex or the drugs. That’s an actual question she’s asking herself, and she laughs at the ridiculousness of that. She’s not the kind of woman to get herself into a situation like this, but here she is. It’s all Lila’s fault.

Lila says, “Now, there’s something you have to tell your cluster for me.” She puts her hand on Kala’s cheek. Her eyes are cold. “You’re going to tell them to stop looking for me. Tell them to leave me alone.”

“You don’t leave us alone,” Kala spits out.

“No. I don’t leave you alone, Kala,” Lila says. “Because you’re mine.”

The tremendous audacity of the claim stops Kala from contradicting her. She just stares, brow furrowed. What is she supposed to say to that?

Lila leans back. She smoothes out the front of her dress, top to skirt. She is again immaculate. “If you want you can give my love to Wolfgang. But you don’t have to. I don’t really miss him.” She smiles. “Now that I have a new friend.”

She walks to the door. Kala stands. “I will kill you.”

“At least you believe we will meet again,” Lila says. “Until then.” The door clicks behind her.

When Kala dares to leave the room, she finds there is no one guarding it. Maybe any accomplices left with Lila. Maybe there was only Lila here to begin with—Kala hadn’t exactly investigated. She leaves the hotel, and she is still in Mumbai.

She could walk home to Rajan and Wolfgang, who are probably going mad with worry. Instead she walks to the nearest bar and buys herself a drink. She drinks it under the starlight, which Lila says makes her look beautiful, and wonders why after a night like tonight, she feels at peace for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> I love a good enemy ship, so I've had my eye on Kala/Lila for a while. I'm shocked no one's written it until now--I guess I'm a little messed up, but when someone almost kills someone else? Um that's a ship. So after the finale, I just had to write something.  
> I hope someone enjoyed my twisted little dark fic. You can let me know your thoughts in the comments, or come talk to me on tumblr at convenientalias.


End file.
